


Adventures in Franky-sitting

by Madquinn13



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 14:03:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21209756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madquinn13/pseuds/Madquinn13
Summary: Franky loves spending time with her little sister.But sometimes Franky is the one who needs a baby-sitter.





	Adventures in Franky-sitting

Bridget thought it was sweet that Franky took her vacation time so she could baby sit Tessa during her Term 1 end break. So far Tessa was loving her Franky day-care and Franky was loving not stressing out over cases and how the life of someone who was failed and let down by so many was in her hands. 

Franky was teaching Tessa different things to cook (which worked out well Bridget when she came home to amazing dinners as well as baked goods). She would leave for work hearing the laughter of the sisters and come home to a house filled with family. As great as it was for her, she knew that this was the best thing for Franky to be given the chance for the family she deserved. 

“I can help make Easter dinner right?” Tessa asked from her spot sitting on the kitchen island bandana keep her hair back just like her sister. 

“‘Course you can Grommet. You can make the mash.” Franky grinned looking over her shoulder at her as she worked carefully cracked the egg on the flat of the counter. 

“What kind of omelets are we making?” 

“I dunno. What do you want?” Franky quickly and safety lifted Tessa off the counter. “You know where the fridge is, go pick out what to put it in it.” 

“Can I grate the cheese?”

“No, just grab the pre-shredded stuff it’s healthier or something.” 

“Can we put chocolate milk in it?”

“Or we can just have a glass of it instead?” 

“Okay.” Tessa shrugged grabbed the 600ml carton out of the fridge and laid it up on the counter before going to grab the other stuff. 

Franky grabbed the disney cups from the cabinet placing them down on the counter for Tessa to fill. Franky looked at the ingredients that she chose. 

“Swiss cheese, cheddar cheese, red and green peppers, I have no idea what this, I think this is a face cream…Gidge has a lot of fancy creams. Oh. This should be very interesting.” Franky grinned at the options grabbing the different peppers. “Now do you wanna chop or should I?”

“I can do it.” Tessa grinned. 

“Okay go grab the biggest knife and rush over to the island and get chopping.” 

“Kay!” Tessa started pulling open drawers trying to find the knives. 

“I’m joking, watch the pan.” Franky knew that if Tess chopped off a finger it would get blamed on Franky, which would totally be fair but still. 

“Can I watch you?”

“Okay but hands at your side.” Franky warned before showing off her chopping skills. (She showed off once before for Gidge and ended up needing stitches in her hand when she got distracted by Gidget’s smile) 

Franky chopped the peppers with no injury to herself and carefully slipped them off the cutting board and into a small bowl. “You can put everything in the pan okay?”

“Okay!” Tessa grinned pouring the entire bowl of peppers into the pan then she emptied both bags of cheese. Franky just smiled as she watched Tessa add all the other ingredients to the pan with the exception of the last one. 

“Okay, so we are waiting to put this in until we have them done and cut in half okay? In case you don’t like it yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Franky picked up the spatula and make the flat sheet of eggs into a folded sheet of eggs. Then she cut the omelette in fourths putting the two small hot peppers in two of them. 

“Now we just wait.” 

“Is Gidget coming for lunch again?”

“I dunno, you know where her office is, go grab her laptop and bring it here. We’ll check her schedule.” While Bridget’s detailed schedule was encrypted for many reasons, she did have a vague non-detailed one which just said if Bridget was in session or free. Tessa came back clutching the laptop to her chest trying to be as careful as only a six year old could. Franky took it from her putting it on the counter and opening it. Franky typed in one of the four usual passwords that Gidget used and was surprised to see that wasn’t the right one to unlock the laptop. She tried a different one and still the laptop was locked. Now they could just call her but if she was in back to back sessions she wouldn’t be able to answer her phone so that was pointless. She gave it a third try and nothing.

“Are you suppose to use it if you can’t get in?”

“Yeah. I know the password, just, she rotates through a few for work stuff.” Franky tried the last one and frowned as it gave her the message that the account was locked for safety reasons. 

Franky only got the chance to look at the locked screen for a few more seconds before her cell started to ring. 

“Hello?” Tessa answered it having been closet to it. “Hi Gidget!” Tessa grinned as she heard Bridget’s voice. “I told her not to. Okay. Franky you’re in trouble.” 

Franky took the mobile away from the cheeky child. 

“Hey Gidge.”

“ **I was just kicked out of my account.** ”

“Oh were ya?”

“ **Yeah. Were you or Tessa fooling around with my laptop?** ”

“No. I mean I tried to log in but you changed the password.”

“ **I did, it was time for the monthly change I meant to give you the updated one.** ”

“So are you coming here for lunch?” 

“ **I was planning on coming by around a quarter to one think you two can wait to have lunch then?** ” 

“I think we can wait for you. Can you get back into your account?”

“ **I can after I make some calls. I love you.** ”

“I love you too Gidge. Sorry for messing with your account.”

“I love you Gidget!” Tessa yelled into the phone. 

…

Franky didn’t think this was a good idea but who was she to tell Tess that she could not eat an insanely hot pepper.

In all fairness she did have milk ready for them and she wasn’t going to make Tessa eat it alone. 

“You ready?” Franky asked raising the fork with her own hot pepper filled bite. 

“Go!” Tessa yelled shoving her own forkful into her mouth.

It took a whole 2 seconds before Franky knew that Tess made a mistake and it took an extra 3 before she knew she herself made a mistake. Of course Franky wanted to just spit it out because holy fuck this was 90% hot pepper and 10% cheese but no because if the six year old wasn’t spitting out the hot pepper she was not going to be shown to be a little bitch by spitting it out. Fucking Gidget had to love spicy food and has to have the spicest fucking pepper in the world in regular supply. 

…

Bridget wasn’t sure what she was expecting to see when she came home for lunch but it was not to see them on the floor looking like they went through hell with what she could only hope was a spilled jug of water on the kitchen floor. 

“What happened?”

“Tess wanted to put your hell peppers in the omelettes.” Franky explained, wet face cloth still over face. 

“And you both tried it and are still feeling the burn?”

“I touched my eye.” Tessa whined from her spot on the floor her face also covered by a wet face cloth.

“Did you drink water or milk?” Gidget asked going to the fridge and taking out the plain milk carton. 

“Water.” Franky groaned. Gidget continued doing her thing and soon had two paper towels soaked in milk. She took the cloth from Tessa first. 

“This is going to help a lot better.” She promised carefully guiding the paper towel over Tessa’s eyes. 

“What about me?” Franky asked mockingly glaring at Gidget. 

“You’ll be fine until I get her taken care of. You already knew you can’t handle the carolina reaper.” Gidget used the other paper towel to wipe off any chilli oils from Tessa’s hands. Once she was positive that she was no longer at the threat of causing herself more pain she moved to make new wipes for Franky. “What were you thinking?” 

“That it wasn’t as bad as I remembered.” Franky explained taking the cloth off her face and replacing it with the milk soaked one. “Sorry we called you here for lunch only to not have anything ready.” 

“I think tomorrow we might need a babysitter for you both.” Bridget teased taking the wash cloth from Franky. “Maybe tomorrow I should stay home and make sure no evil peppers hurt you two.” 

“Yes please.” Tessa smiled. “We can play Mario Kart!” 

“You two stay still, I’ll go check what my day is like tomorrow.” She carefully took away the water and chilli pepper soaked wash cloths dumping them in the sink for now. She quickly washed her hands before going to her laptop typing in the new password before logging into her secure account to get her detailed schedule. Some clients she didn’t feel right rebooking and she wanted to make sure she wouldn’t be doing that to one of them. 

She sent off an email to her supervisor and assistant explaining that she was taking the afternoon and tomorrow off due to a family situation. She would feel better if someone was making sure that the blind wasn’t leading the blind. 

“My afternoon appointments cancelled, is it okay if I stay here?” Bridget asked coming back over to the living room where she sat down on her couch next to Tessa.

“You can help with cookies.” Tessa carefully tried to open her eyes after moving the paper towel down. 

“Cookies? Sounds fun.”

“If I get my sight back.” Franky pointed out. 

“I can see!” Tessa grinned from her spot next to Gidget. 

“Go wash your face and hands in the bathroom, you don’t want to smell like milk.” Tessa ran off down the hall still smiling. 

“You don’t have to take time off work.” 

“Please we both know you need more supervision than Tessa does. Can’t keep you out of trouble.” 

…

Franky was asleep on the couch and cuddled into Bridget’s side while Tessa was literally running back and forth around the living room doing the dances that was on the screen.

They had baked the cookies and while watching some Disney movie about hyperactive children who were played by adults, and burst into song and dance every few minutes, Tessa had managed to eat ten cookies before the adults in the room noticed what was going on. As she went through her sugar high, Franky so tired from chasing around a six year old and also losing her vision temporarily fell asleep after the third musical number. 

“Hey Gidget.” Tessa had stilled to turn and face Bridget now that the latest musical number was done. 

“Yes Tess?” Bridget was playing with Franky’s hair. 

“How come you and Franky don’t have kids.”

“Um…” Bridget knew that any answer would work, she was a child after all, but that doesn’t work. It wasn’t like her and Franky had talked about the possibility. They were only together for just over 2 years and some of that time Franky was in jail. She knew adoption would be out, no matter how much Franky proved she was a better person than she had been, no one in their right mind would allow someone convicted of a violent crime to adopt. “We’re not married yet, that’s why.”

“But you can have kids and be married. Julia’s sister has two kids and she isn’t married.” 

Julia was Tessa’s best friend, they were the only kids in their class with siblings 15 plus years older. 

“Yes, but we’re waiting until we’re married.” 

“Okay.” Tessa just turned her focus back to her movie. 

When Tess went home and Franky was awake Bridget was going to need to explain all this to Franky in case Tessa asked her as well. 


End file.
